


裙摆之右

by FakeFavourite



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeFavourite/pseuds/FakeFavourite
Summary: 半夜速打/想哪写哪有辣妹女装/白衬短裙紧身裤高跟鞋/看个开心就好18x 随心所欲驾驶
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wonwoo|Hoshi
Kudos: 28





	裙摆之右

_“我们顺荣嘴上说着不习惯，不过看样子倒也适应的很好呢。下次什么时候再穿漂亮短裙高跟鞋给我看看呢？”_

/一  
权顺荣头疼的摆弄着面前一堆衣服，挑挑捡捡就是下不去手。不怪他，只能怪尹净汉，下单的时候忙着跟李珉硕吵架结果忘了他单独那一份。  
“你将就着穿不就好了喔。”尹净汉边敲计算器算账斜眼瞅了权顺荣一眼，“反正时间已经不够再买了，不过拍个视频罢了。几分钟的事。”  
“什么叫几分钟的事，我凭什么就要穿裙子。”权顺荣拎着件没多少布料的黑色短裙一脸出离愤怒，恨不得把裙子甩尹净汉电脑上。不过他也就想想，不是真的敢。  
“也可以不穿。”尹净汉慢悠悠抬头，“只穿丝袜就可以。”眼波流转盯着权顺荣，后者愣怔片刻跺了跺脚，抱起衣服冲回舞室。

于是那天早上出门的时候，全圆佑问他今天舞团是不是要拍视频，他支支吾吾应了，想方设法拒绝了全圆佑开车送他过去的提议。被全圆佑看到的话，想都不敢想。  
“结束的时候给我打电话吧，我去接你。”全圆佑送他出门，搂着他的腰在门口狠狠亲一口的时候，顺手摸到权顺荣包里鼓鼓囊囊，皱眉问他今天是不是又要穿高跟鞋录舞。  
权顺荣本来就做贼心虚，这下愈发心里没底。他一个跳男爵和waacking的专业舞者，偏偏跟高跟鞋不对付，每回穿都得弄出个两三起地板接触事故膝盖青白交错，不知道的还以为是被全圆佑在床上家暴了多少天。  
“小心点，别受伤了。”全圆佑没说什么，皱了皱眉，伸手摸了两下权顺荣的头。权顺荣顺势把头搁到他颈窝里蹭，发丝扎的他喉头发痒。  
黏黏糊糊抱了两分钟权顺荣才冲下楼，全圆佑在门口捏着车钥匙说干脆我还是送你，权顺荣脚底冒烟风一般窜出去，边跑边说不必了不必了圆佑你平时太辛苦了今天就在家打游戏吧多打几局一定要赢哦。  
上气不接下气跑到地铁站，在心里问候了尹净汉好几遍，打定主意今天看到李珉硕要跟他告状。你能不能管管你老婆别跟他吵架了？就因为跟你吵架把我的衣服从裤子下单成裙子还逼着我穿，我要是被全圆佑发现了弄死了你能对我的生命安全负责吗？

到了拍摄的场地看到尹净汉在跟化妆师沟通妆面，灯光已经调好了就等化妆录视频。齐舞人多，请来的化妆师忙不过来，权顺荣还没反应过来就看到尹净汉手里拎着化妆包往自己面前一坐。  
“别啊…救命啊！”转身观察一圈确实没有空闲的化妆师，只能闭眼认命，等尹净汉化完妆他就是当代权·埃及艳后·顺荣。好不容易等尹净汉的刷子在他脸上涂涂抹抹结束，睁眼一看镜睁眼一看镜子差点没昏死过去。  
上挑蓝色眼线配橘绯红眼影还抹了大块的金色闪片，妖艳眼妆还涂了个像抹了猪油一样的红唇，用他自己的话形容可能就是啃了一斤车厘子没擦嘴的颜色。  
“别看了别看了，镜头反正会吃掉很多妆的喔，愣着干嘛赶紧换衣服去。”尹净汉把他往更衣室赶，顺手拿着全套的演出服塞到他怀里。更衣室的门砰的关上那一刻权顺荣以为自己就像青楼的悲惨头牌被势利眼妈妈关起来被迫营业接客。  
裙子竟然还有绑带设计，腰上腰封绑上差点要喘不过来气，手忙脚乱又怕穿错正反还怕蹭花妆，等终于把裙子穿好尹净汉已经在门口拍门了。  
光着脚踮起脚尖跑过去把门开了个小缝，又跑回去拎着高跟鞋就往脚上套。尹净汉推门就看到自己面前一双白花花的大腿翘起来在绑细跟高跟鞋的带子。  
“丝袜忘了！要死哦你。”  
哦哦哦对。权顺荣把穿了一半的高跟鞋脱了又开始穿丝袜，尹净汉站在他背后帮他理衬衫的系带。等一切穿戴停当权顺荣已经出了一身汗，衬衫已经隐约贴在身上。  
“赚钱真难。”  
权顺荣踩着高跟鞋扭着腰往外走，腰封勒的他只能挺胸收腹差点快晕过去，听见尹净汉在后面慢悠悠的讲，“那你干脆让全圆佑养你得了反正他也不是养不起。”

话是这么说尹净汉才不会让权顺荣真的回家相夫教子，他是舞团半个老板的话权顺荣就是舞团半个台柱子。不得不说舞蹈这东西天赋太他妈重要，权顺荣扭起来就是比别人好看，性感又不骚。不规则剪裁的黑裙子转起圈露出漂亮柔美又略带肌肉的腿部线条，合上眼花缭乱的步伐只能夸一句权顺荣天生就是该跳舞的。  
拍视频也不容易，换个布景换个角度又多跳好几遍，中途补妆改动作折腾着差不多也就下午了。到结束权顺荣头发差不多也快要湿透，坐到一边角落找了个毛巾擦头发，高跟鞋解了一半懒得脱，架着二郎腿挂在脚上前前后后的晃着。  
尹净汉抱着平板晃过来靠在旁边，反复拉进度条回看刚刚拍的视频——裙摆飞起来的时候大腿肌肉线条有力又流畅，不狰狞反而漂亮的很，完美的男爵舞者的腿。略宽松的衬衫露了点腰和小臂，舞动起来美的惊人。  
不愧是他。  
权顺荣头凑过来瞄了眼屏幕，很快又转回去继续擦头发，听到尹净汉漫不经心敲着屏幕边说， “有公司想找你合作，考虑一下？”  
“没什么想法。”权顺荣撇撇嘴，“每次给编舞动作都至少改掉六七成，累的不做，不好看的不做，钱也给的少。”高跟鞋终于被他晃掉了，尖细后跟磕在地板上啪嗒一声。  
“我也这么觉得，编舞就算了，你没必要接这种活。”尹净汉慢悠悠点头，“但是这次是综艺，这个数。”伸手在权顺荣眼前比划了一下。  
喔…  
权顺荣拎起来高跟鞋光着脚在舞房地板上走，高跟还是脚疼不习惯的很。“那就去呗，还能上电视。”他做决定向来神速。“而且赚的多。”  
听到尹净汉慢条斯理的问他最近是不是缺钱花，立刻接上一句 “没有说你工资给的少的意思。只是…”顿了顿，手指推上更衣室的门，没回头，“我想自己在首尔买套房，总不能一直住全圆佑家吧。”  
住他家怎么了，又不收你房租。尹净汉轻声嘟囔着往外走，门口撞上一个杵着的人，刚想抬头瞪人眼神在半路紧急收回来，全圆佑也不知道怎么来的这里，脸色显然不太好的立在门口。  
权顺荣在里面吗？  
全圆佑指指更衣室，声音比平时更低一个八度。  
应该是吧。  
尹净汉侧身就往另一个方向走。在听到全圆佑发火之前，还是走的越远越好。毕竟罪魁祸首跟自己也逃不了干系。  
早知道真的不该跟李珉硕那个傻子吵架，都怪李珉硕，不是他才不会气到把衣服都下单错，也就不会坑到权顺荣了。  
算了，小情侣之间吵架肯定有自己的解决办法。

/二  
(所谓解决办法)

门没有锁，轻松就被拧开了。  
权顺荣还在费劲巴拉的换衣服，裙子撩到一半不知哪里不对，卡在腰上不上不下。又气的浑身冒汗，听到门被打开头也没抬的吼了句，滚出去。  
没听到门关的声音，想着大概是尹净汉这个烦人精又来催他，没好气的嚷着尹净汉你快点来帮我把这个衣服解开。  
“权顺荣。”  
突然听到了熟悉的声音连名带姓的，冷静的，出现在这间逼仄的更衣室里。  
全圆佑本来就被气的昏头，门一推开看到这么副香艳景象，差点没气晕过去。裙子挂在腰侧，黑色紧身裤裹着肌肉分明的细直，漂亮的腿，就那么堪堪靠在椅子上摆出了暧昧不明的角度。光着脚，上身衬衫也只是褪到一半，扯了半个白嫩的肩膀出来。  
维纳斯的姿势复刻。  
“你怎么门都不关？”  
压着嗓子低吼。  
若是权顺荣这幅模样在家cosplay他简直求之不得，这会看一眼娇艳的裙装老婆也早该硬了，怎么还能容的下那条碍事的裤子在他腿上完整穿着。  
可是这是外面。  
权顺荣穿了也不是给自己看的。  
偏偏在家从来不愿意穿，说自己跳舞也没这么穿过，没有穿给他看的道理。逼的急了还要跟他胡搅蛮缠说你是不是不尊重我的职业。  
倒也不是一定要看，只是这种自己被忽视，自己的东西先被别人看了的，微妙又强烈的占有欲。  
白纸上的一块污渍，进度条加载的99.9%一样，无法忍受而已。

权顺荣也懵了，他不知道全圆佑怎么找到的拍摄场地，看见全圆佑的一瞬大脑一片空白，脱了一半的衣服手忙脚乱又往回穿。  
“你敢穿上试试。”声音依旧压的极低。  
权顺荣没见他生过这么大的气，其实他也不知道怎么全圆佑为什么这么生气，好像也不是什么事，但是在他之前所有和他一起浪费的时光里所了解到的，可怕的占有欲，好像也能理解。  
被冷冷板着一张脸的全圆佑吓到了，愣了一下弱弱认错，连语气都讨好的在空气中抖了三抖。“那我脱了。”  
手腕被死死摁住了。  
面前的人俯下身来，膝盖抵住双腿毫不费力的便分开来。鼻尖几乎相抵，温热湿润的气息重重呼在脸上。  
“既然穿了就不要浪费，脱了太浪费了。是吧？”  
全圆佑勾勾嘴角看着他，眼神里没有笑意。  
权顺荣自认为虽然他在几乎所有地方都赢不过全圆佑，但是至少还有一件事他还是擅长的——  
熟练的环上对面精瘦的腰，撅起嘴凑上去，触到柔软的薄薄嘴唇以后用气声轻轻撒娇，圆佑不要生气了嘛，是我错了。圆佑~全，圆，佑~我说了，是我错了啦。  
至少撒娇他还没有输过。  
但是今天看起来似乎并不奏效。对方似乎没有就这么放过他的意思。猎物送上门来自然欣然接受，含住他软腻的下唇咬舐几下长驱直入，狂风暴雨的气势简直要让权顺荣窒息。  
“唔…”  
因为是被压在身上的无主权姿势，挣扎了好几下也动弹不得。好不容易被放开了，刘海汗津津的喘了口气，盯着全圆佑锁骨弯失了神发呆，下一秒整个人被抱起来掉了个姿势。  
一下子摔在全圆佑身上，重重的胸膛相贴。全圆佑靠在椅背上环住他的腰，力道大的离谱，权顺荣气的低头咬他肩膀。“我腰要断了！”  
尾音却上扬，又腻又甜。大约是被软糯的奶油红豆淋透彻的冰沙，香味在与暧昧的空气纠缠不休，冰冰冷冷的意志力也敌不过甜蜜的奶油团子十足的撒娇。也算是摸透了全圆佑的喜好。  
全圆佑听话的松手，顺着滑腻的腰间摸了下去，把原本就岔开抵着自己胯边的双腿又分开了些。权顺荣这时候才摸清他的惩罚意图，“圆佑，真的要在这里吗？”  
“嗯哼？”手上的动作不停，沿着柔软的大腿内侧摸到那个位置毫不犹豫的伸进去抚住。权顺荣在他身上闷哼一声，双手撑住了椅侧。  
全圆佑另一只手也没闲着，剥了一半的衬衫领口刚好方便他探进去，迅速摸到那尖尖一点，已经硬了，用指尖轻轻上下捻着。满意的感觉到权顺荣顺着他的动作把胸口往前送。  
“你今天也太配合了。”  
没什么多余的动作，全圆佑拿话羞他的同时手上加快速度环弄着。权顺荣那位置刚才被他摸了几下就硬了，在手心里炙热的隐约跳动。控制不住的随着他节奏轻喘，突然又想到全圆佑进来的时候也没有锁门，外面还没走的人，尹净汉随时有可能跑来催他…  
只能低头埋在全圆佑颈侧，尽量不因为他突然加重的力道呜咽出声。  
“裙底湿了呢。”  
隔着内裤的薄薄布料也摸得到手底下潮湿的轮廓，果然动作轻轻重重没几分钟就受不了了。眼眶也是湿湿润润，睫毛颤着带着点求饶的意味，漂亮的脖子出了汗，腰上也是汗津津滑腻腻的。全圆佑想着权顺荣怕不是水做的，平素不常说的荤话这时候也顺顺畅畅，“你怎么哪里都在出水。嗯？权顺荣？”  
忍不住在腰上狠狠掐了一把，要留下点什么印迹。“疼吗？”手指力道不减，握着坚硬勃起的力道也顺势加大，粗暴的在前端打转以后在根部略紧的握住。果然让权顺荣呜咽一声塌了腰，克制不住的抖起来。  
“疼…”眼泪也出来了，偏偏尹净汉给化的艳后妆还没来得及卸，眼泪晕在眼线上，糊的乱七八糟。亮片被晕开在眼周，刷了睫毛膏的长翘睫毛沾了眼泪扑扑簌簌，一副委屈的不得了的样子。  
全圆佑眯了眯眼笑笑，“顺荣哪里疼？”用眼神指了指下面，“这里吗？嗯？”手指依旧停着，身上的人难受的上下轻轻扭起腰，不停要把性器往他手掌心里送。  
“这里。”因为难受而迷离的眸子亮了亮，权顺荣挂着眼泪拉住全圆佑还掐在腰上的手，往胸口一放。“顺荣这里痛。”  
纤细小巧的手拉住他贴在胸口，手掌心下是顺荣炙热有力的心跳，因为性事的缘故心率跳的加速。黏糊糊的眼神就那么望着他，唇也黏糊糊的，口齿不清的说着什么，“这里痛，唔…因为…”腰又不安分的扭起来，顺着力把胯往下送，“因为全圆佑这个坏蛋…唔…不让我吃，还打我…”  
“这里也痛…”小手放开他往下，隔着衬衫裤子就要去触全圆佑腿间。前面被他环着不让释放，动着动着还停下来，全圆佑这个坏蛋竟然还纹丝不动一点表示都没有。手心裹住的位置没有任何要勃起的意思，比全圆佑望着他的眼神还要更冷静。  
“现在就想要吗？”全圆佑慢条斯理的又逗弄起他，坏心的只是一点一点套着他前面。他知道顺荣难受的紧，偏偏连体温的安抚也不愿给，照旧隔着布料不急不慢。  
权顺荣跨在他身上难受的要哭，一直双膝打开的姿势半跪着，这个姿势连带着后面也空的厉害。臀肉只想被狠狠捏着掰开，想被火热的东西填满里面。只是全圆佑大概实在是气的厉害，摸也不愿给摸一下，连根手指也不给。  
“现在不行呢。”感受到性器在手里又涨大几分，跳动的青筋撞着皮肤，索性直接把手抽出来。“顺荣做了错事是要被罚的。知道了吗？”  
又锢住权顺荣的双手不让他自已纾解，就保持着跨跪双手交叉在前的姿势，盯着他已经因为眼泪浸许久有些许肿的双眼，“顺荣这个姿势跳舞的时候也有，是吧？”  
“跳舞的时候…不一样…”小小声，声音也和下面得不到安慰的物事一样可怜。“哪里不一样？”全圆佑不依不饶，“跳舞的时候不像这样想被我操…嗯？是吗？”  
权顺荣知道撒娇今天是绝对无法奏效了，涨的难受和空虚的不满同时刺激着他的神经，说出的话也不受理智控，“跳舞的时候，也想被你操…现在这样…唔唔…跳舞，也在想你…”跪久了难受，索性换个姿势把腿环上全圆佑的腰，手虽然被锢着，唇舌灵巧的去撬全圆佑的唇，湿润的小舌一点点舔过要勾引他更进一步。  
就算全圆佑铁了心今天要狠狠罚他，娇嫩可人的老婆主动撒娇认错勾引半天也不至于半点反应都无。厮磨纠缠许久到两人唇舌都微微麻肿的时候喘着粗气推开权顺荣，声线哑着却一字一句。  
“顺荣，外面不行。以后也不要在外面这样，记住了吗？”  
全圆佑看着面前楚楚可怜的权顺荣，明明存心是要罚他，现在内心充满愧疚好像是自己做错了一样。大开的领口露出自己揉捏时候留下的红痕，大约是斑斑驳驳红梅花瓣铺开在洁白雪地上的样子。腰上的衬衫被掀了个角，红痕也蜿蜒向下，无端的想起雪地上蔓开的艳丽血迹。罪恶又美丽。  
再往下就是裙子了，黑色不规则剪裁的短裙张扬的铺开在双腿边，裙下的黑色紧身裤突兀的凸起一块，淫靡的水痕让轮廓也描绘的更明显。双腿很细，细且直，舞者也会艳羡的一双腿，此刻缚在贴身的布料里充满克制却也引人遐想。  
想撕开然后狠狠插进去。全圆佑想着。

权顺荣羞愤起身的时候踉跄了一下又摔在全圆佑身上，今天本就累极，被折磨到现在腿也软的站不起来。扶着全圆佑的肩调整呼吸，偏偏现在是想要而疯狂欲求不满的状态，听起来怎么都只是媚态百生的娇吟。  
全圆佑叹口气，把他抱起来放在椅子上自己站起身。环顾四周一眼看见被权顺荣扔成一堆换下来的衣服，拿起来扔给权顺荣让他抱怀里。穿在外面的长衬衫三两下解开脱下来，把权顺荣从后往前严严实实裹了起来。  
“我要换衣服！现在怎么出去…”全圆佑直接把他捞进怀里，抱婴儿的姿势大步流星往外走。权顺荣的坚硬这会抵在他小腹上，脸也被羞的涨通红，“不想被看到就乖乖裹好。你现在反正裤子也穿不上。”全圆佑偏要戏谑的逗他，直到看到怀里的人耳根子都要红的滴血。  
好在去停车场的一路也没遇到什么人，全圆佑拉开后座车门把人抱进去，刚准备关门开车回家好好算算这笔账，手腕被大力拉住。  
“啊…”一个失神就被权顺荣直接拽进车里，车门被重重关上，滚烫的双腿纠缠上他的腰，粗重温热的吐息随着张开的软嫩唇瓣凑近，不依不饶的吻上来，强势的乞求他的回应。  
甜美的气息在口腔里漫开，直叫人失了神，湿润的舌在唇齿之间挑拨着他忍耐的底线。  
权顺荣还算是摸透了全圆佑的喜好的。  
“圆佑，车里不是外面了，在这里好不好？我想在这里被你…”权顺荣努力褪着下身的衣服，拿性器的勃起顶着圆佑压在他身上的位置。“你不怕被看到吗。”全圆佑知道自己的忍耐力差不多已是极限，灵活的手伸进他下面撩拨，再不硬他也不算是个男人了。  
“停这么深不会有人来的，圆佑…圆佑…在这里做吧…唔…”夹住他腰的腿被迅速分开褪了半边的裤子，另一半只堪堪褪至臀根，乳白的臀肉大腿肉露出来。裙子撩在腰上，领口也直接被全圆佑扒开，大片的雪白肌肤上立着粉红的乳尖。  
全圆佑毫不犹豫俯身咬下去，打圈上下左右的舔咬，权顺荣用手在后面抱住他，摸着他头发在嗓子眼里呜呜咽咽。另一只手急迫的想要自己扩张，全圆佑伸手从旁边扯了个靠枕塞在他下面，让小穴的位置更靠上一点，  
伸手在入口周围打圈，因为前端一直可怜巴巴的滴着水已经湿了不少，贸然进去肯定还是不行。“车里没有润滑剂，可能有点疼。忍着点。”权顺荣毫不犹豫的应着，忍不住非要在车里要的是他，全圆佑竟也愿意陪着他在外头疯一次，得了便宜还卖乖他也万万不敢。  
于是乖乖含住全圆佑伸过来的两根手指，里里外外舔湿了，拿出来的时候挂了好些晶莹的水液。就这么滑进去试探着开拓，手指略进一寸就被四周的嫩肉包裹纠缠一寸，紧的进退不得。  
全圆佑轻轻屈了屈指节，“宝贝，放松啊…”看看权顺荣抿成直线的嘴唇和皱巴巴一团的表情，简直是哭笑不得。“乖，放松。”还好全圆佑在做爱这件事上向来还算是耐心的合格男友，虽然喜欢在床上看到权顺荣被搞哭，那大多也是被操高潮了的呜呜咽咽，倒不至于真的会伤到他。

是他的心肝宝贝，身体的每一寸每一处里里外外都是他心爱的宝贝，喜欢到每次做爱都想把他揉进自己身体里，喜欢到恨不得一天24h都关在家里。他哪里舍得。  
试探着抽动手指，屈起指节去够权顺荣的敏感点，轻轻重重的揉按着。可爱的小脸终于不再皱成一团，眸子情深意切的望着他，下一秒小臂就环上了自己脖子，温软的嘴唇也积极主动的凑上来亲他。于是手指在甬道里抽插的暧昧水声混着接吻唇舌交错的声音在车里碰撞，周身的血液也到了燃点在叫嚣的沸腾。  
权顺荣伸手去解全圆佑的拉链，熟门熟路的摸到了勃起的性器，炙热的温度紧贴着手掌心，青筋的纹路也分明。用舌头蘸湿手心甫又仔仔细细的握住，小手在龟头下的位置套弄。  
全圆佑舒服的呼吸也粗重了几分，冷冰冰的眉梢眼角终于染上些情欲的色泽。权顺荣最喜欢看他床上的样子，冷脸的时候明知道是自己的男朋友也偶尔怀疑是否真的是属于自己，只有肌肤相亲这一刻才真的确定了他眼里有的是只自己一个人的情色意味。  
“你哪里都是我的。”权顺荣在床上也是想到哪就说到哪的风格。严格来说今天也不算在床上，只是在车上乱搞而已。  
“嗯，这里也是…”全圆佑扶着他大腿内侧更分开了些，一挺身就进去了。车后座的空间难以发挥，他只能半跪着撑在权顺荣身侧，碎碎的刘海垂下来扎在权顺荣的脸上，戳的他发痒，相比于要做爱，忍不住笑起来伸手去撩全圆佑的刘海。  
“到底还做不做了？”全圆佑的耐心在逐渐崩塌。  
“哎呀我害羞嘛…”香香甜甜的吻糖果雨样袭过来又叫人拿他没办法，相恋好几年彼此熟知喜好的姿势前戏敏感点的前提下，在床上还会时不时害羞倒也算是恋爱生活的闪光点了。虽然不知道是不是装的。  
不能大幅度动作的空间倒有助于新思路的开拓，全圆佑干脆保持在进去的位置不拿出来，小小的一下下顶撞着深处的内壁。强烈的刺激下权顺荣很快黏糊糊哼哼唧唧的唤起来，全圆佑为了把他位置垫高放在后面的手狠狠掐在臀肉上，随着撞击的节奏捏紧，再放开。轻重缓急的节奏下浅浅的呻吟也愈发抑扬顿挫起来，手指和丰满臀肉摩擦在后座皮质坐垫上的声音有种喑哑的暧昧。“嗯...”全圆佑挺腰顶进的一下让权顺荣闷哼出声，腰身不受控的抖了几下连带着下面也夹紧。  
“宝贝不要夹我。嗯？”语气温柔然而进入的动作却截然相反，就好像他的性格跟床上的风格也大相径庭。平素还算是温柔居家，此居家并不包括做饭做家务收拾屋子，只是权顺荣对全圆佑是个适合过日子的赞美罢了。床上每每都热衷于把权顺荣逼哭出来，上面漂亮的眼睛水光莹莹下面也是混合着不知道是什么的液体潺潺从股缝往腿跟蜿蜒一路。“太深了，呜...”灼热坚硬的性器前端在前列腺处用力碾磨，权顺荣浑身发抖，充斥每根神经的快感潮水般涌开从头到脚趾，抵在门上的脚勾起芭蕾舞者般的弧度，腰也颤栗着弓起，他仿佛是在无法控制的浪潮中随波逐流，颤抖着扶住全圆佑的腰。“嗯...圆佑操我...”  
巨大的空虚突然袭来，被满满塞紧的甬道乍一放松拼命的绞紧收缩。全圆佑拔出来以后抱着他换了个姿势，“乖，腿张开。”印象里他就没有几次让权顺荣顺利到过高潮，“你乖的话我就满足你。再张开一点。”全圆佑靠在后座，权顺荣被拦腰抱着面对他，大腿张开膝盖半跪靠坐在后脚跟上的姿势，跳舞的时候也会编进去的经典性感动作。“你自己坐上来。”全圆佑低头指了指胯下昂首的物事，此刻正被权顺荣垂下来的裙摆轻扫在龟头上，血脉贲张的缓缓跳动着。  
权顺荣手搭在全圆佑肩上，扭着腰一点点往下吞吃着性器，柔软的腰肢轻轻晃着，高腰的腰封依旧绑着，先前被撩上去的裙子垂了下来，白嫩的大腿在裙底伸出，对立色的鲜明对比， 美的惊心动魄。跪坐的姿势能进的极深，几乎是慢慢坐到底，甚至以为几乎要被顶到小腹。全圆佑言之有信，没再坏心的折磨他，摆动着腰往上插弄着，每一下都听得到权顺荣操弄的呻出声，适才的余韵还没过，狠狠被插了几下以后很快就弓腰痉挛不住，被情欲涌满双目失神的模样柔弱到让人有狠狠蹂躏的冲动。快感一波波的冲击着，高涨着，酥麻的感觉从下体蔓至全身，水液一波波从下面抽插的缝里流出来，几经碾转变成穴周的淫糜白沫。黏糊糊的叫声断断续续的，水嫩的唇瓣开开合合，张嘴喘着气，腰软的快要坐不住。很快就被操射出来，前端射出的的滚烫液体喷在全圆佑小腹上，胸前也沾上了一点。  
全圆佑这会领子开着，精致的锁骨露出一半，迷人的狭长眼睛盯着权顺荣，眼里是溢出来的毫不掩饰的欲望。  
“宝贝这么快就到了？”权顺荣软软的靠在他身上，因为射过一次全身都泛着粉色，软绵绵的。全圆佑扭头亲了亲他的耳垂，环抱住腰让他靠住自己，下面的性器依旧没有停下来动作反而更快的抽查着，皮肤撞击出闷闷的声响。“不要了...唔...啊不要...”射过的内壁依旧在敏感的极点，坚硬的龟头狠狠的碾着敏感点，软软的尾音里带上了哭腔，不自觉的上扬变成呻吟。“宝贝这么好吃怎么能停得下来？”全圆佑用牙齿撕开权顺荣胸前的衣料，舌头吸吮上他的胸乳，顺荣的乳头小小一粒，被轻轻咬了几下就立刻充血肿胀起来了。全圆佑埋头用力吸吮到嘬出声，舌头快速的上下碾磨。  
上下的敏感点被同时夹击，权顺荣很快就被操的到了第二次，前端已经射不出什么东西了，滴滴答答的溢了几滴出来。连续高潮让他已经失了神，快感的浪潮一波波冲击要让人不知身在何处，只能紧紧抓着全圆佑一遍遍唤着他名字。  
“圆佑？”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”  
“是我错了...”  
“你是想让我停下来吧？”全圆佑还是放慢了点速度。  
“圆佑...”趁着神智清醒了些，权顺荣伸手去抱全圆佑的腰，手指挪到腰窝处摸着，下面也用力一下下夹紧，“圆佑...”软软的声音是甜蜜的爱意混合柔弱的哀求，高潮后泪眼汪汪的奶油团子撒娇更是娇到了骨子里。全圆佑下面也被吸的紧，加速狠力抽插数次滚烫的精液把权顺荣里面灌了个满盈，白色的液体从交合处溢出来，车里全是体液的味道，权顺荣腿上也沾上，滴滴答答流到全圆佑裤子上。

权顺荣抱着全圆佑，两个人喘着气，半晌权顺荣小小声的开口，“我们什么时候开车回家啊圆佑？”停顿了一下声音更小了，“搞成这样怎么回家嘛？”  
全圆佑没好气的抬头，“你以为这样都是因为谁？”  
“因为我。”权顺荣承认的飞快。当然也知道自己才是最任性不过的那个，但谁叫全圆佑最后都会心软呢。

/三  
“全圆佑你要干什么？”权顺荣在全圆佑肩上手舞足蹈想让他把自己放下去。“干你。”全圆佑言简意赅，大步往卧室走。  
“我们不是恩怨两清了吗全圆佑你个骗子...唔唔...”权顺荣被扔在床上下一秒就被全圆佑压的动弹不得，“谁告诉你到家了就不做了？”全圆佑狡黠的笑笑，鼻子都皱起来了。“没有几天下不来床怎么能算是惩罚呢。是吧宝贝？”

——让一个差点累死在实验室假期才能码字的年更选手努力写完9000+的动力最终还是搞荣，或许以后有空或者有灵感会写一写后续（我瞎说的，不要把年更选手的话当真）。终于放假了才把这篇写完，结尾有点烂因为我实在太困了...T T  
希望大家看的开心，多多评论鸭~


End file.
